


Danse Macabre

by cosmonaughtt



Series: truth in ideals [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gen, Pre-Canon to my Canon, Pretty Serious Abuse, Women Can Be Abusers Too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonaughtt/pseuds/cosmonaughtt
Summary: Bianca Taketatsu was a lonely girl. She was the only child to Joana and Iliya Taketatsu, her only friend was a boy named Cheren who could run circles around her when it came to school, and her life in general was... Well, it wasn't great.Until Touko Kibo came into her life, that is.





	Danse Macabre

Bianca misses when her Dad would play piano. He was a beautiful pianist, and she would try and join in with her small violin when he would play, and they would compose melodies together, rather unpleasant but riotous nonetheless. She would dance, too, when his fingers plucked the keys and she would laugh.

Since her mother lost her job, though, her Dad hasn't played anything in a while. Since her mother lost her job, the violin she used to play had grown too small, her lessons long forgotten, the instrument collecting dust on top of the shelf. Since her mother lost her job, the joy in the household seemed to die. Since her mother lost her job, Bianca seemed to loose weight quicker.

There were nights where it would be fine. Where her mother and Dad would get along fine, like nothing had happened. Sometimes, sure, her mother would have just a little too much to drink, but it was fine, and she would go to bed early. Dad would sneak her a delicious chocolate bar from his own work, and they would enjoy it by watching the television shows or movies that her mother would never  _consider_ letting her watch. 

Those movies were beautiful-- her Dad was a film buff, and he loved movies, spreading that joy onto her, as well. The movies about adventuring, in the great wild outdoors, with the green hues of summer or the autumnal colors of fall, surrounding the protagonist as they save the world-- it sparked something in her, something she couldn't explain. It wasn't a love of the industry--  Bianca could never into the film industry. She enjoyed photography, but there was something else she knows she's meant to do, but she doesn't know what it is.

Other nights, though, it wouldn't be so fine. Her mother would yell and  _yell_ , about everything and anything that crossed her wrong, and if she drank, it got  worse. She would yell at her Dad for sneaking her candies, saying that Bianca would "get fat like he was". She would yell at  _her_ , too, on nights when it got too bad, and Bianca felt the scathing words burn her own skin. Sometimes glass would break, blood would bleed, and Bianca and her Dad would wait for her mother to pass out, either from too much anger or too much drinking, and tend to each other's bruises and bumps. Any attempt that her mother made at breaking the two apart only kept them more together.

"Can't-- can't we just leave?" Bianca asked, one night, in a hushed whisper. Her mother was only asleep upstairs, and the walls seemed to grow thinner when she was around. "Leave and never come back?"

Her Dad never liked talking about situations like this, but at the very least, he was honest. "She could take you away-- by yourself, without me. I don't want to risk that."

It made sense, at the time, that her Dad didn't want to risk something as rough as that. She could only  _imagine_ , what it would be like if it was just Bianca and her mother. Her mother's scathing words, claws and venom would break her down and down, and Bianca was terrified of that. She was terrified of a lot of things, at that time.

Then, high school came around, and everything changed.

Bianca was vaguely aware of the Kibo family who lived in Nuvema. She'd see the young twins, Touya and Touko, run around free on bright, summer days when Bianca had to stay inside, and she'd wonder what they were like. The twins were homeschooled, kept away from the world like she was, but differently. Touya, the smaller of the two, wouldn't be seen without a long-sleeved shirt on, one that went past his hands, and even in the summer, he would be spotted wearing the thin, athletic long-sleeved shirts and swim shirts. More withdrawn. Touko, though, was endlessly full of energy.

It wasn't a lie that Bianca was jealous of her energy.

But high school, right-- Bianca was nervous to go to high school. She had been attending the same middle school and elementary school in the next city over for  _years_ , the schools merged into one "Academy", that her Dad's job was able to pay for, but high school came and it was public school. No need for terrible uniforms, no need for stuffy teachers who would smack your hands with rulers, no need for any of that. She and her neighbor, Cheren, were going to be in the same homeroom, transferring out of the same school together.

He was her "friend", or at least, acquaintance. They knew each other and played together as children, but their relationship was never close. They banded together at school as the loner-type, the kids from the  _boonies_ , from Nuvema, the town that was only known because of the Professor's laboratory. 

She was setting down her stuff at her desk, in her new homeroom class, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Confused, Bianca turned, and was met immediately with the smiling face of Touko Kibo. She was skinny and tall, with long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, though she had many strands of hair messed about, falling out and framing her face. "You're Bianca, right?"

"Y-yeah, that's me." She was still timid and shy, and slowly took the other girl's offered hand. Behind Touko stood her twin brother, Touya, though his nose was in a book with a name etched on the spine that Bianca could never pronounce.

"It's nice to meet you!" Touko smiled. "Is anyone sitting here?" She motioned to the desk next to Bianca's own, and the one behind that one. She didn't even wait for Bianca's response before sitting down, and dragging her twin brother into the seat behind her. He still wore long-sleeves, and Bianca noticed thin gloves protected his hands, the color black. 

 _He must really be a gamma--germa--germaphobe?_ Bianca thought, sitting at her own desk before Touko took her attention again. And that happened, a lot, with  that girl.

Touko.

She demanded the attention of whatever room she walked into, and it could be for both good or bad reasons. The girl always had some sort of story to tell, some sort of experience under her belt, and usually had some mud on her face, or paint, sometimes, and her hair was always pulled back. She wasn't just artistically talented, either, because she could keep up with Cheren on better days. Her energy was a blooming, white light, and Bianca couldn't help but be blinded by it.

She  _loved_ Touko. When Bianca first found out what a crush felt like, in eighth grade, she wondered if this is how everybody felt. Blinded by love, exuberant in their love, just fully in love. She couldn't tell what she felt for Touko, other than love, and that Bianca wanted to be with her for the rest of her life, whether as a friend or as a girlfriend. Unova was one of the most accepting places to live, but she could never bear to tell anyone that.

Just as quickly as the crush had grown, it died, at least, and Bianca was happy to be her friend. Ecstatic, even.

Things came to pass in high school. She'd learned more about the Kibo twins (Touko had a Patrat named Meatloaf, for example, and Touya had some weird psychic-abilities that she couldn't understand, and the family was always full of love and support), and she found herself tangled in Touko's life, just like Cheren and anyone the girl really interacted with.

Junior year is when Bianca's life came crashing down.

Her mother didn't come home for a day. Then, the day merged into a week. And then a month. And then, a body was found, on the route between Accumula and Striaton. She wasn't happy that her mother was dead, she wasn't exuberant like the days had been when she was young, when her father played piano and she played her violin and they danced through their living room with energy and joy. 

* * *

 

She got a violin, an adult-sized violin, on her eighteenth birthday, bought with the combined efforts of Cheren, Touko and Touya. She cried, that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm writing one-shot stories around Bianca and Cheren, basically giving the story of their lives, since it's different from canon. And this is Bianca's! Her story's title comes from this song by the Oh Hellos, but the title to that comes from medieval times. It's actually kinda cool;
> 
>  
> 
> _The Danse Macabre consists of the dead or a personification of death summoning representatives from all walks of life to dance along to the grave, typically with a pope, emperor, king, child, and laborer._
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone has different stories. Bianca isn't meant to be a foil to Touko, but if that's how you guys read it, then so be it. 
> 
> Yes, her mother died. Alcohol poisoning, not intentionally a suicide but more of an accident. Bianca's torn up about whether she should mourn for the woman who caused her so much pain or move on to a happier life with her father, so that's gonna be a Character Arc coming soon. 
> 
> Her father isn't an asshole in this. Just simply not so. I thought I'd make him a quiet, introspective man who loves music, film, and his daughter. He works in Accumula town, though, as the assistant nurse. He's excited for Bianca's life to begin. 
> 
> Reminder that by graduation in the main story, Bianca has a Lillipup! Not covered in this story just thought I'd mention it, hahaha. 
> 
> For those curious-- Bianca did pick up violin, again. If I ever attempt to tell the story of BW2, it'll be there, too. ;)


End file.
